


A different fate

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Минерва ободряюще сжала рукой плечо Нимфадоры, а потом пошла в противоположном направлении. Постояв около входа в зал, Тонкс зашла внутрь и, не глядя по сторонам, направилась к телам погибших, лежавших там, где раньше стоял стол преподавателей. Она поднимала покрывала над каждым и всматривалась в их лицах, молясь о том, чтобы там не оказалось Люпина.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	A different fate

— Не могу найти его, не могу найти, не могу… — бормотала себе под нос девушка, спотыкаясь на каждом пройденном шагу. И неудивительно, ведь теперь, после такой битвы, стены замка были полуразрушены, а весь пол был завал камнями. 

Подходя к Большому залу, она столкнулась с Макгонагалл:

— Профессор Макгонагалл! Вы не видели Ремуса? — судорожно спросила она у довольно уставшей женщины. 

— Ох, нет, не видела… — замолчав, она бросила быстрый взгляд на Большой зал и затем обратилась к Тонкс: — Там погибшие лежат… Можно проверить…

— Нет, — замотала головой девушка и в панике начала приговаривать: — Нет, нет, нет… Он не мог…

Минерва ободряюще сжала рукой плечо Нимфадоры, а потом пошла в противоположном направлении. Постояв около входа в зал, Тонкс зашла внутрь и, не глядя по сторонам, направилась к телам погибших, лежавших там, где раньше стоял стол преподавателей. Она поднимала покрывала над каждым и всматривалась в их лицах, молясь о том, чтобы там не оказалось Люпина. 

Вот лежит Колин Криви, мальчишка, которого и не должно было быть здесь. Он уже не снимет ни одного снимка, не обнимет своего брата, не увидит своих родителей и не расскажет, какое же это чудо — магия. А всё из-за проклятой войны. 

Вот девушка, имя и факультет которой даже не известны Тонкс. Её светлые длинные локоны были испачканы в грязи и засохшей крови, ногти поломаны. Она уже не скажет своим родителям, что любит их, не создаст свою собственную семью и не увидит россыпь звёзд на небе. А всё из-за проклятой войны. 

Вот Фред Уизли, рыжеволосый парень, чья улыбка — ярче солнца. Он уже не сможет устроить со своим братом-близнецом никакого розыгрыша, не рассмеётся своим звонким смехом, не проведёт со своими родными ни одного дня и не изобретёт никакой чудаковатой штуковины. А всё из-за проклятой войны. 

А вот…

— Нимфадора! — раздался до боли знакомый и такой любимый голос сзади. Обернувшись, девушка увидела своего мужа, с запекшейся кровью на лице и кое-где порванной одеждой, но живого. 

— Ремус! — воскликнула Тонкс, побежав к нему и бросившись в его объятия. Люпин оторвал её от пола и закружил в воздухе, крепко прижав к себе. Слегка отстранившись, она заглянула ему в глаза, — Салазаровы носки, ты жив! — поцеловала его в лоб, —Жив! — в нос, — Ох, Мерлиновы панталоны, Люпин, ты жив! — в одну щёку, — Больше никогда! — в другую щёку, — Никогда и никуда не отпущу тебя! — в подбородок, — Теперь ты никуда от меня не денешься на веки вечные! — в губы, — Ремус… — уткнувшись ему в шею, Нимфадора слегка успокоилась, но отпускать его, конечно же, не планировала. 

— Я думал, ты мертва, — приговаривал он с закрытыми глазами, поглаживая жену по спине, — Я… я краем глаза видел, как ты сражалась с Беллатрисой, и подумал, что ты мертва… — почувствовав, как Тонкс фыркнула, он слегка усмехнулся, — Знаю, знаю, ты невероятно сильная и со всем можешь справиться, но как же я переживал, Дора…

— Я не справилась, — выдохнула она, чуть отстраняясь от него и ослабевая свою хватку вокруг его шеи, — Всего лишь споткнулась о что-то и куда-то упала. Не справилась, а лишь выжила. 

— Не смей так говорить, — серьёзно произнёс Ремус, глядя на метаморфиню, чьи волосы сейчас были чернее смолы, — Ты выжила, а значит справилась. Ты выжила, а она нет. Ты молодец, Дора. 

— Ты тоже, волчонок, — проговорила Тонкс, а затем поцеловала мужа в губы, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всю свою любовь, доверие и уважение. Вкладывая всю себя.

***

— Уже рассветает, — произнесла Нимфадора, облокотив голову о плечо мужа.

— Да… — донеслось от Кингсли, стоявшего рядом с Макгонагалл. 

— Нам нужно… — Минерва запнулась на секунду, но взяв свою волю в кулак, продолжила: — Нужно сообщить родителям погибших. А также нужно начинать разбирать завалы в школе и рядом; у нас всё ещё много пропавших. 

Они стояли вчетвером около единственного окна в Большом зале, которое каким-то чудом осталось целым. Солнце медленно всходило, освещая побитые стены школы и людей, живых и мертвых, целых и раненых, стойко держащихся и рыдающих в плечо друзей. 

— Мы поможем, вот только нужно отправить патронус маме, что с нами все хорошо и мы выиграли, — Тонкс начала доставать палочку под тихое согласие Ремуса, но Кингсли замотал головой. 

— Идите-ка вы лучше домой. Там и скажете ей об этом. 

— Верно, — согласилась Минерва, грустно улыбаясь, — Идите домой, к сыну и Андромеде. Обнимите их, поцелуйте и насладитесь проведённым вместе временем. 

— Конечно. Спасибо, Минерва, — сказал Люпин, приобнимая Тонкс и уводя её к выходу из замка. 

Идя по дороге, которая больше напоминала большую тропинку, Люпины особо старались не смотреть под ноги. Им совершенно не хотелось видеть клочки одежды, сломанные палочки, запекшуюся кровь… Хотелось поскорее вернуться домой. 

Оказавшись за воротами, Ремус обнял жену за талию и аппарировал вместе с ней к забору дома. При одном только взгляде на их домик, в котором сейчас находятся самые важные люди в их жизни, Люпин и Тонкс расплылись в улыбке. Открыв калитку и взявшись за руки, они двинулись к дому. 

Метаморфиня постучала, негромко, но за дверью сразу же послышались быстрые шаги. Дверь распахнулась, и их глазам предстала Андромеда. Они ещё никогда не видели мать Тонкс такой: глаза у неё были красными, опухшими, будто она проплакала всю ночь; Дромеда нервно покачивала малыша Тедди, который, видимо, чувствовал настроение своей бабушки и оттого капризничал. 

— Живы! — вымолвила женщина, выдыхая, наконец, все волнения и тревоги. Она аккуратно передала Тедди на руки его отца, а сама заключила Нимфадору в объятия.

Обычно Тонкс никогда не любила обниматься со своей матерью: всё казалось каким-то неловким и не искренним, так что она всегда спешила оторваться от Андромеды. Но в этот раз всё было по другому. От этих объятий могла чувствоваться искренность и необычайная любовь даже за километр. 

Поглаживая мать по спине, Нимфадора улыбнулась и, уткнувшись ей в плечо, произнесла:

— Мам, что-то мне кушать хочется.

***

— Значит, Андромеда присмотрит сегодня за Тедди? — спросил Ремус, заходя в спальню вместе с Тонкс.

— Ага. Она сказала, что нам нужно отдохнуть, так что мы можем идти спать, а она о всём позаботиться. 

— Дааа, — протянул Люпин, потягиваясь, — Сон бы сейчас не помешал. 

Обеденное солнце ярко светило в окно, освещая каждый уголок комнаты. Закрыв шторы, Тонкс повернулась к кровати, на которой уже лежал Ремус посередине. Но метаморфиня и не стала просить мужа подвинуться, а просто легла на него, расслабляя мышцы. 

— Знаешь, Рем, мне так нравится лежать на тебе. Ты такой удобненький. 

— И я люблю тебя, маленькая проказница, — хмыкнул Люпин, закрывая глаза и потихоньку начиная проваливаться в долгожданный сон.


End file.
